kingsfan_superpowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman
Here is a list of superpowers used by Clark Joseph Kent/'Kal-El' (Cmdr., KMG)/'Superman': * Superhuman strength: The ability to have a level of strength much higher than normally possible given their proportions. ** First used: April 18, 1938 * Superhuman speed: The ability to move, run, fly, react, think, and sense at speeds much faster than a normal human. ** First used: April 18, 1938 * Superhuman agility: The ability to be more agile than what is naturally possible. ** First used: April 18, 1938 * Superhuman reflexes: The ability to have better reflexes/reaction time than what is naturally possible. ** First used: April 18, 1938 * Superhuman stamina: The ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an extended period of time. ** First used: April 18, 1938 * Invulnerability: The ability to be impervious to harm and impact. ** First used: April 18, 1938 * Longevity: The ability to live or persist for extended periods of time. ** First used: April 18, 1938 * Self-sustenance: The ability of to survive in harsh environments without air, sleep, food or water, as well as potentially survive unaided within the vacuum of space. ** First used: April 18, 1938 * Superhuman senses: The ability to see, smell, taste, feel and/or hear more than a normal Human. ** First used: April 18, 1938 * Accelerated perception: The ability to process information at such speeds that time appears to have slowed down, allowing them to perceive what would normally be moving too fast to see and respond accordingly. ** First used: April 18, 1938 * Superhuman senses → Superhuman hearing: The ability to hear anything audible that not normal humans cannot, such as extremely quiet sounds, and sounds made from a very far distance. ** First used: January 1939 * Superhuman senses → Superhuman olfaction: The ability to smell things with greater acuity than a normal human being. ** First used: January 1939 * Superhuman senses → Superhuman vision: The ability to see more than a normal Human. ** First used: April 1939 * Superhuman senses → Superhuman vision → Telescopic vision: The ability to magnify and extend one’s vision to various levels. ** First used: April 1939 * Superhuman senses → Superhuman vision → X-ray vision: The ability to see through solid objects. ** First used: April 1939 * Superhuman senses → Superhuman vision → Multi-spectrum vision: The ability to perceive things with greater acuity than a normal human being, such as being able to see in the dark or through a thick cloud of steam or mist. ** First used: April 1939 * Super-breath: The ability to blow objects away or pull objects towards oneself with highly compressed amounts of air. ** First used: January 1940 * Superhuman senses → Superhuman vision → Microscopic vision: The ability to see extremely small things, like a spec, or something microscopic. ** First used: May 1940 * Information absorption: The ability to quickly process and store information. ** First used: June 1940 * Vocal manipulation: The ability to control and manipulate or enhance one’s speaking or singing voice. ** First used: November 1941 * Superhuman intelligence: The ability to have intelligence quotient far above that of a genius level. ** First used: January 1942 * Flight: The ability to defy gravity and propel oneself through the air at tremendous speeds and heights. ** First used: May 1943 * Chronokinesis → Time travel: The ability to move through time in any direction. ** First used: September 1947 * Arctic breath: The ability to generate and manipulate ice/cold and release it from the mouth. ** First used: May 1959 * Heat vision: The ability to project heat and/or fire from one’s eyes. ** First used: April 1961 * Superhuman senses → Superhuman vision → Thermal vision: The ability of see through the heat tracks left by a living being or object. ** First used: April 1987 * Interstellar travel: The ability to travel through the reaches of space where no human body could probably be without the aid of technology or some other sort of protection. ** First used: May 1994 Category:Superman Category:Characters Category:Comic book characters Category:DC Comics characters Category:Introduced in 1938 Category:Kryptonians Category:Superhuman strength Category:Superhuman speed Category:Superhuman agility Category:Superhuman reflexes Category:Superhuman stamina Category:Invulnerability Category:Longevity Category:Self-sustenance Category:Superhuman senses Category:Accelerated perception Category:Superhuman hearing Category:Superhuman olfaction Category:Superhuman vision Category:Telescopic vision Category:X-ray vision Category:Multi-spectrum vision Category:Microscopic vision Category:Information absorption Category:Vocal manipulation Category:Superhuman intelligence Category:Flight Category:Time travel Category:Arctic breath Category:Heat vision Category:Thermal vision Category:Interstellar travel